


Hetalia Shortfic: Together, but may not forever.

by Lamama



Series: Hetalia Drabbles: What's for the past, present and future. [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Hãy mở đầu bằng một câu chuyện về GerIta. Đó là khi Germany luôn cảm thấy Italy có một mối lo nào đó khiến cậu ấy không ngừng bận tâm, làm anh không thể nắm bắt được cậu thực sự đang nghĩ gì khi trao đi cái nhìn ấy.





	1. Khi cậu chẳng còn ở đó nữa, đó là lúc nỗi lo lắng bao trùm tôi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hãy mở đầu bằng một câu chuyện về GerIta. Đó là khi Germany luôn cảm thấy Italy có một mối lo nào đó khiến cậu ấy không ngừng bận tâm, làm anh không thể nắm bắt được cậu thực sự đang nghĩ gì khi trao đi cái nhìn ấy.

Có đôi khi, Italy lại có một cái nhìn thật xa xăm tới xung quanh. Thể như cậu ấy đang thơ thẩn trong một thế giới riêng xa lạ nào đó tách biệt hẳn với hiện thực này vậy. Cậu ấy nhìn thấy gì, tôi không hề biết. Song nét mặt của cậu ấy lúc nào cũng thấm đượm một nỗi buồn khó tả; nó biến mất ngay khi cậu ấy cảm thấy có ai đến gần mình, và cậu ấy dường như muốn che giấu điều đó. Nụ cười gượng gạo ấy, khi tôi nhìn vào, lại khiến tôi có cảm giác cậu ấy đang kìm nén bản thân mình lại trước một điều gì đó mà tôi tin chắc rằng nó là từ thế giới riêng kia.

Điều này khiến tôi lo sợ. Bởi nơi ấy tôi không thể đặt chân đến, nên mỗi lần cậu lặng lẽ bỏ đi như vậy tôi như thấy cậu với tôi sao thật xa vời đến thế. Dù rằng cậu đang đứng ngay trước mắt tôi, ở trong tầm tay của tôi, nhưng tôi biết cậu nào có gần tôi. Cậu ở rất rất xa. Một khoảng cách đến cả tỷ năm ánh sáng.

Cậu ấy có vẻ không nhận thức được điều này, nhưng tôi thì có.

Cho dù cậu ấy ở bên tôi, mỗi lần thế giới lạ lẫm đó đến và cướp mất cậu đi dù chỉ một khoảnh khắc, tôi lại thấy như trăm năm trôi qua mà không có cậu.

Rốt cuộc với cậu, khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi tôi để mất cậu ấy đã có gì xảy ra? Mà sao mỗi lần như thế cậu lại tràn ngập âu lo, hãi hùng? Cậu lại run rẩy, đau đớn? Tôi không hiểu nổi nữa, Italy. Thế giới riêng nọ có gì lại khiến cậu tuy buồn đau đến thế song chẳng thế khước từ?

Tôi mong mỏi cậu ấy nói cho tôi, để nếu có thể tôi sẽ xoa dịu hay giúp đỡ cậu ấy. Tuy nhiên cậu ấy luôn né tránh mọi điều làm tôi phải lo lắng nên chẳng hề hé miệng. Càng lúc tôi càng bồn chồn hơn. Tôi sợ rằng Italy sẽ không chịu đựng được nổi nữa vào một ngày nào đó; cậu ấy rồi sẽ dần dần suy sụp, vỡ vụn và biến mất khỏi thế gian.

Một quốc gia không bất tử mà rồi cũng sẽ chết. Tôi biết điều đó.

Nếu cậu ấy đã không muốn cho tôi biết thì tự tôi sẽ tìm chiếc chìa khóa mở lối. Đành rằng ai cũng có bí mật của bản thân, nhưng điều này lại đang hủy hoại Italy, tôi không thể làm ngơ được thêm nữa. Sự chờ đợi và chịu đựng của tôi đã tới giới hạn rồi. Tôi yêu cậu ấy rất nhiều, cho nên tôi càng không thể để cậu ấy cứ thế mà rời bỏ tôi được. Còn nước còn tát; trước khi quá trễ, tôi nhất định sẽ cứu được cậu ấy ra khỏi cơn dày vò bản thân này.


	2. Khi ta gặp ngài. #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vương quốc Phổ. Một đất nước là thành viên của Đế chế La Mã thần thánh. Một đất nước quân sự thực thụ, nơi được lãnh đạo bởi quân đội hùng mạnh thay vì một vị quân vương một cách chân chính – phần nào trên danh nghĩa. Đó là tất cả những gì hoàng tử trẻ tuổi Friedrich nghĩ về đất nước mình. Song đó chỉ còn là quá khứ khi chàng diện kiến 'người đó'.  
> 'Người đó' đã khiến mọi thứ thay đổi. Vương quốc Phổ, giờ đây không chỉ còn là tổ quốc mến yêu của chàng nữa. Nơi đây đã trở thành một điều gì đó – khác hơn, song cũng quan trọng hơn. Chàng chỉ chưa thể gọi tên được nó, còn việc nó là gì, từ tận đáy lòng chàng vẫn luôn hiểu.
> 
> Phổ thân thương. Phổ kiêu hùng. Phổ bi tráng qua biết bao tháng năm lịch sử. Nhưng chính chàng sẽ biến Phổ thành vương quốc hùng mạnh nhất, thành một đế quốc thực thụ. Chàng sẽ dang tay bảo vệ, che chở đất nước; yêu mến và hết lòng vì Phổ bằng tấm lòng ái quốc mãnh liệt này.
> 
> Vì chàng sẽ là vua.
> 
> Nhưng cũng vì chàng, với Phổ…. với Prussia…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FritzPrus... tội lỗi thiệt chớ, nhưng tui hoàn toàn nghiêm túc đấy :v

Đó là ngày chàng chính thức được sắc phong danh vị hoàng thái tử, là người thừa kế chính thức vương triều Hohenzollern cũng như tước vị tuyển hầu tước Brandeburg trong tương lai. Buổi khuya ngày đó, vua cha – dù cho ngài vẫn luôn có bất hòa với chàng và gần như chẳng mấy khi muốn ở riêng cùng chàng – đã cho triệu riêng chàng đến thư phòng ngài, hạ lệnh muốn riêng chàng hầu chuyện ngài về một vài vấn đề gần đây của quốc gia. Phận là hoàng tử, chàng không dám trái lệnh nhưng lòng không khỏi băn khoăn. Vì cớ gì? Chàng đã thắc mắc đến tận khi màn đêm buông xuống mà vẫn không thể giải đáp được câu hỏi ấy. Đây không hẳn là lần đầu cha chàng yêu cầu chàng làm như vậy, song lại là lần đầu với cương vị hoàng thái tử. Quan hệ giữa vua cha và chàng không phải quá thân thiết, chưa kể chàng đã thử xem qua tư liệu gần đây về đất nước. Cha chàng vẫn đang cai trị yên ổn, những vấn đề phát sinh đều không nằm ngoài tầm kiểm soát của ngài; ấy thế mà ngài lại lệnh cho chàng tới vì lý do như thế. Rốt cuộc không thể chờ đến lúc gặp đức vua, chàng đã tới chỗ hoàng hậu với hi vọng bà có thể cho chàng một chút gợi ý nào đó.

Hoàng hậu không nói gì cả. Bà cố tỏ ra mình không biết gì trong khi sự thực nào phải thế - chàng có thể đoán ra từ một nụ cười thoáng gượng gạo và thái độ giấu giếm của bà trong lúc trò chuyện. "Con hãy kiên nhẫn đến lúc ấy. Rồi con sẽ biết điều đức vua muốn nói với con thôi." Bà chỉ nói thế rồi lệnh cho thị nữ đưa chàng đi. Chàng biết có gì đó bất thường. Có điều, nó có thể là gì, chàng không có bất kỳ phỏng đoán nào được.

 

Hoàng hôn buông xuống. Chẳng mấy chốc rồi cũng đến lúc. Vị hoàng tử khẽ khàng rời phòng mình cùng một cây nến và tìm tới thư phòng ở cuối hành lang. Chàng cẩn trọng mở cửa. Quả nhiên, cha chàng đã đợi sẵn ở đó. Ngài ngồi trên một chiếc ghế tựa nhung đỏ, họa tiêt lượn sóng với phần khung vàng nhạt ánh dương. Trông ngài có vẻ trầm tư hơn mọi khi.

"Thưa cha, " Friedrich nói nhỏ, "con đã tới."

Ngài nheo mắt nhìn người con trai của mình. "Friedrich." Ngài gọi chàng, "Không ai đi theo con chứ? Khi ta nói một mình con sẽ tới đây thì ý của ta chính là như vậy. Ta không mong muốn có một kẻ nào khác xen vào cuộc trò chuyện hôm nay của ta và con. Dù gì thì, nó cũng rất quan trọng khi sau này con sẽ thay ta trị vì nước Phổ." Ngài nhấn mạnh cụm từ 'quan trọng', chàng nghe được thế.

"Không thưa cha. Con tới đây khi tất cả đều đã ngủ say, và con chắc rằng ở đây sẽ chỉ có người và con thôi." Chàng đáp, "Vậy, chúng ta có thể bắt đầu được chưa ạ? Nếu là chuyện quan trọng thì con e là ta không nên chậm trễ. Đêm tối trôi qua rất nhanh, thưa cha."

"Con nói đúng. Ta cũng định rồi, có điều chưa tới lúc. Hãy chờ thêm chút nữa. Con ngồi xuống đi." Ngài chỉ vào chiếc ghế đối diện ngài. Một chiếc ghế cùng loại với chiếc ngài đang ngồi, chỉ khác rằng nó nhỏ hơn.

Chàng ngồi xuống, không nén nổi tò mò mà hỏi: "Khuya này, con xin mạo muội hỏi, cha triệu con đến đây rốt cuộc là vì sao ạ? Con biết cha không triệu con đến vì lý do như cha đã nói nhưng con chẳng thể đoán ra được. Vả lại, cả con và cha đều đã ở đây rồi, sao vẫn phải đợi một chút nữa mới được vậy thưa cha? Thứ cho con kém cỏi, nhưng con vẫn chưa hiểu ý cha lần này."

"…"

Đức vua lặng lẽ đưa ánh nhìn của mình đến khung cảnh ngoài cửa sổ. Đêm đen và tĩnh mịch đã bao trùm lấy cả vương quốc này, khiến sự vật cùng nhuốm một màu u tối như nhau, khiến ngài chẳng thể nhận ra từng vật riêng rẽ. "Trước kia ta cũng giống con. Nôn nóng và tò mò vì không hiểu ý của cha. Nhưng con trai ạ, con cần học cách kiên nhẫn. Một quân vương nóng vội khó mà giữ được nước, còn khiến quốc gia có thể lụi bại vì những quyết định vội vã chỉ do việc thiếu kiên nhẫn."

Trước khi chàng kịp trả lời, bên cửa đã vang tiếng gõ cửa làm cả chàng và đức vua chú ý. Lập tức, chàng làm thế thủ để tự phòng vệ, song cái giơ tay của đức vua đã khiến chàng khựng lại. Ngài ra hiệu không cần nên chàng cũng đành thu lại hành động dù lòng tràn ngập băn khoăn, chỉ được giải tỏa khi đức vua cất lời. "Ai đó?" Ngài hỏi bằng thái độ thản nhiên, thể như ngài đã sớm đoán trước được sự xuất hiện này. Lúc đó chàng bắt đầu ngờ ngợ ra ý nghĩa câu nói khi nãy của nhà vua. Hãy đợi một chút – phải chăng ngài muốn nói vẫn còn người nữa tới nữa nên ta chưa thể bắt đầu nagy được? Chàng những tưởng chỉ mình mới được triệu tới, chẳng ngờ vẫn còn một người nữa. Chàng tự hỏi đó có thể là ai.

 ** _"Suum cuique*."_** Có giọng nói đáp lại bằng tiếng Latin. Khẩu hiệu của vương quốc Phổ được người kia lấy làm dấu hiệu báo rằng mình đã tới. Nghe giọng, chàng đoán đó là một nam thanh niên trẻ tuổi. Chàng còn thấy quen thuộc với nó và cảm thấy dường như bản thân đã từng nghe qua vài lần rồi. Ai? Trong ký ức chàng mơ hồ hiện lên bóng hình chủ nhân giọng nói nọ, song mọi thứ chỉ nhàn nhạt thoáng qua nên chàng không thể trông rõ.

Đức vua thì đã nhận ra. "Ngươi có thể vào được rồi." Ngài nói.

Cánh cửa mở ra cùng tiếng kẽo kẹt. Bước vào quả nhiên là một thanh niên, đúng như những gì chàng đã nghĩ. Và còn là người chàng quen. "Tướng quân?" Chàng ngạc nhiên vô cùng, đôi mắt mở to. Chàng thậm chí còn đứng bật dậy: "Vậy ra ngươi là người cha chờ sao? Nhưng… tại sao? Thưa cha…" Chàng bối rối nhìn đức vua.

"Ngồi xuống đi, Friedrich. Và bình tĩnh lại. Ta biết con đang nghĩ gì và thấy thế nào khi vị đại tướng của vương quốc chúng ta lại xuất hiện tại đây. Nhưng chớ nên hoảng hốt như thế." Ngài thoáng mỉm cười, "Rồi ta sẽ trả lời con." Trong một chốc, gương mặt ngài trở nên nghiêm nghị rồi lại trở về với nụ cười khi trước. "Còn ngươi," ngài quay qua vị đại tướng đứng trước mặt, "ta đã bảo ngươi đến lúc nào mà giờ ngươi mới đến đây trình diện thế này?"

"Chẳng tránh được. Ngài ấy vừa nhận được tin xong liền ra lệnh triệu hồi khẩn tới Vienna – thú thật nhé, tôi chẳng muốn tới cái chốn đó làm gì, nhưng ngài ấy đã đích thân hạ lệnh rồi thì tôi cũng đành ưu ái trước thôi; việc gấp mà. Sáng sớm phải xuất phát ngay rồi, chuẩn bị phiền phức muốn chết. Tôi tới đây được đã là cố gắng lắm rồi đấy ông già." Gã càu nhàu, cởi bỏ lớp áo choàng bên ngoài và vớ lấy một chiếc ghế ở gần đó, vắt ngang áo qua lưng ghế và ngồi xuống hết sức tự nhiên. Đưa tay lên đầu, gã cởi bỏ chiếc mũ và quăng nó sang một bên. Một tay đặt lên thành ghế, một tay chống cằm, gã cất lời: "Hoàng thái tử Friedrich đâu rồi mà đến giờ này vẫn còn chưa chịu trình diện? Có biết là tôi buồn ngủ lắm rồi không? Hờ, định làm gì thì cũng nên nhanh nhẹn lên chứ, thời gian là vàng bạc kia mà; chưa kể mai ta còn có buổi khởi hành sớm với hắn nữa… Chậc chậc." Và gã tiện ngáp một cái.

"Lệnh triệu khẩn? Hẳn là về việc sắc phong rồi. Thôi được, cứ cho rằng ta tha tội cho ngươi vì lý do đó, nhưng…" Chàng trông thấy cha mình chặc lưỡi không hài lòng, "Ta đã bảo ngươi bao nhiêu lần rồi, Gilbert, thật luộm thuộm hết sức. Mà ngươi thì không chịu sửa đổi gì cả, cứ một mực chứng nào tật ấy. Lễ nghi bao nhiêu lâu nay đều bị ngươi vứt bỏ cả rồi. Là 'người đại diện', cũng không còn là hiệp sĩ Teuton nữa, ngươi cũng nên hiểu biết chút phép tắc để giữ thể diện cho quốc gia chứ." Hết Gilbert lại đến ngài phàn nàn, "Không có chút cao quý nào xứng với danh vị của ngươi cả."

"Danh vị gì mà chẳng được. Đó cũng chỉ là cái mã bên ngoài thôi ông già. Quan trọng là khả năng thế nào kia, chứ lễ nghi gì đấy tôi không định tiếp thu. Phổ đằng nào chẳng phải là quốc gia quân sự hay sao? Sức mạnh, sức mạnh mới là thứ cần chú trọng; tôi không muốn bản thân hay quốc gia phải khoa trương như tên đó. Hừ, nhin phát ghét lên được!" Gã phẩy tay, "Mà đừng giở giọng dạy dỗ tôi mấy cái giáo điều vớ vẩn gì đấy nữa! Tên Austria ngày trước cũng càm ràm về cái này không ngớt, Hungary cũng có ý kiến…"

  
"Thằng nhóc này! Đấy là cách ngươi nói năng với đức vua của mình à?"

"'Thằng nhóc' này hơn ông mấy trăm năm tuổi và chính là nơi ông đứng lên đấy! Điều gì cần biết tôi tự khắc biết, tự khắc học cả rồi, không đến lượt ông dạy dỗ, nhá!" Gã lè lưỡi chế nhạo.

Hoàng tử Friedrich ngồi một bên không hiểu gì nên chỉ im lặng. Đoạn đối thoại vừa rồi của đức vua và tướng quân khiến chàng thực sự rối trí và hoảng loạn. Được rồi, chàng thừa nhận mình đang cực kì hoang mang. Cái quái gì đang diễn ra trong cuộc nói chuyện ấy? – chính xác là câu hỏi đầu tiên bật ra trong đầu chàng khi chàng đang cố gắng sắp xếp lại những thông tin mình vừa tiếp nhận và bước vào quá trình giải mã chúng. 'Tên Austria', 'Hungary'? Đó là những quốc gia kia mà, tại sao lại gọi như vậy? Còn cả câu nói vừa rồi của gã: 'Thằng nhóc' này hơn ông mấy trăm năm tuổi và chính là nơi ông đứng lên đấy! là có ý gì? Chàng nhìn đi nhìn lại gã cũng thấy, so về ngoại hình, tuổi đời của gã chắc chắn chưa quá 30, vậy mà lại tự nói 'hơn đức vưa đến mấy trăm năm tuổi' thì thật phi lý và hoang tưởng. Nhưng trông đức vua chẳng phản ứng gì, như thể… ngài thừa nhận điều đó vậy. Và tại sao 'một con người' lại nói bản thân là 'nơi kẻ khác đứng lên'? Chàng chỉ có thể hiểu gã muốn nói mình chính là Phổ, nhưng làm sao mà thế được? Mọi chuyện… thật không phải chút nào…

Chàng cảm thấy thế giới như lộn ngược. Những điều ấy đều là không tưởng và kì quặc vô cùng, nhưng cách đức vua và gã nói lại khiến chàng cảm thấy chúng như là sự thật. Là thật hay giả, chàng không thể phân định được nữa.

"Hửm? Cái gương mặt ngơ ngác này là sao đây? À à tôi quên, ông vẫn chưa nói gì với cậu ta đúng không? Nhưng dù sao nhìn vẻ mặt cậu ta như thế tôi cũng thấy thật ngứa mắt." Gã cười cười nhìn đức vua, "Ông lui về sau được rồi đấy. Giờ là phần công việc của tôi, và tôi chắc sẽ phải mượn tạm đứa con trai yêu của ông cả đêm nay để kịp sáng mai khởi hành tới Vienna đây. Mong là… ờ, đức vua đáng kính không thấy phiền?"

"Nói năng cẩn thận một chút thì ngươi chết hay sao? Ta cũng sắp rời đi đây. Còn một vài việc ta cần giải quyết nốt nên ta sẽ tới thư phòng, nếu có vấn đề gì thì cứ tìm ta ở đó." Đức vua rời chiếc ghế êm ái và vặn tay nắm cửa, "Đêm nay ngươi có toàn quyền, nhưng đừng có làm gì quá đáng đấy."

Cánh cửa khẽ khàng đóng lại sau khi gã ra hiệu rằng ngài cứ yên tâm.

Toàn quyền?

Cho cái gì đây?

Chàng có cảm giác trí óc mình hoàn toàn ngưng trệ, như cỗ máy gặp hỏng hóc không sao vận hành nổi. Mọi thứ vẫn còn quá phức tạp để chàng hiểu thấu tất cả, hay chí ít là một nửa chỗ đó; trong khi ấy vua cha lại rất an tâm để chàng lại cùng vị đại tướng kì quặc. Nhưng chàng không đến nỗi quá lo lắng vì chuyện này: dù sao Gilbert cũng là trọng thần của triều đình, lòng trung thành tuyệt đối của gã đã được chứng minh qua cống hiến của gã cho vương triều Hohenzollern nói riêng và nước Phổ nói chung, quan trọng nhất là gã chẳng có chút xíu hứng thú gì với ngai vàng đất nước cả. Với con mắt nhìn người vốn thường chuẩn xác của mình, chàng rất yên tâm là đằng khác.

Nhưng tại sao lại là gã? Và còn là ở đây? Gã lý giải được mọi thắc mắc của mình sao? Theo thái độ của đức vua, chàng chỉ còn biết tin rằng câu trả lời là "có". Nhưng thế nào?

  
Đương lúc chàng mê mải, gã đột nhiên đứng bật dậy, điệu bộ đầy kiêu ngạo cùng nụ cười nửa miệng gian xảo. Đi loanh quanh trong thư phòng, gã giật lấy lá quốc kì nước phổ được treo trên cao xuống, dùng nó như một tấm áo choàng qua vai. Hắc ưng nằm trên lưng, gã được bao quanh bởi sắc trắng và đen mờ ảo. Chàng trông thấy gã nửa như chìm trong bóng tối sâu thẳm, nửa lại như bừng sáng dưới ánh trăng, nhưng dù thế nào cũng đều khiến chàng không sao dời mắt khỏi hắn. Mái tóc bạch kim rực rỡ cùng đôi mắt đỏ son ấy giờ đã chiếm trọn tầm nhìn chàng - và, tựa hồ khiến chàng mê muội. Hoàng thái tử vương quốc Phổ cảm thấy, trái tim mình như ngưng đập trong giây lát. Sự nín thở trước cảnh tượng lạ lẫm ấy; đẹp biết bao, bi hùng đến mấy. Chàng thấy như mình đang xao xuyến. Thật kì lạ. Cảm giác này, chàng phải gọi tên nó là gì đây?

Lá quốc kì nước Phổ thật hợp khi khoác lên người gã.

"Ta sẽ xưng danh trước ngươi, hoàng tử Friedrich von Hohenzollern của Phổ."

Giọng gã cất lên quả quyết và dõng dạc.

"Ta mang tên Gilbert Beilschmidt, nhưng đồng thời, ta cũng là một 'người đại diện'. Ta là một 'quốc gia', để gọi cho chính xác. Và hãy đoán xem ta là ai? Suum cuique!"  
Chàng đã biết. Chàng đã nhận ra đâu là thực giữa lúc lạc lối. Và chàng mấp máy: "Ngài… đất nước này…. ngài chính là…" Chỉ thế thôi đã đủ để nụ cười kiêu ngạo ban đầu của gã chuyển thành nụ cười hài lòng.

"Phải. Ta chính là quốc gia nơi ngươi sinh ra và nơi ngươi thuộc về này. Ta chính là nước Phổ." Gã nói. "Tên ta là Prussia. **_Ist Preußen, der kleine Prinz.**_** "  


 

**Chú thích:**

**(*):** Khẩu hiệu của nước Phổ, tiếng Anh là "To each his own", hiểu nôm na ca nghĩa "mỗi người có một sở thích riêng".

 **(**):** Là nước Phổ, hoàng tử nhỏ ạ.

 


	3. Khi ta gặp ngài. #2

"Tên ta là Prussia. **_Ist Preußen, der kleine Prinz._** "

Chưa bao giờ trong đời, Friedrich lại thấy kinh ngạc đến nhường này. Chàng không bào giờ có thể tưởng tượng được 'quốc gia' của mình lại là một tạo vật mang dáng vẻ không khác gì con người. Chẳng ngờ được vương quốc Phổ hùng mạnh lại là một thanh niên với vẻ ngoài thật trẻ trung quá đỗi, dù đã sống qua biết bao nhiêu ngày tháng mà cứ như thể chỉ vừa bước vào tuổi trưởng thành. Sự tồn tại gần như bất tử ấy nghe nào có khác những con quái vật, loài quỷ trong biết bao truyền thuyết tự cổ chí kim; ấy vậy mà sao trước những sinh vật kia chàng chỉ thấy ghê tởm và kinh sợ chúng, còn trước gã thì chàng lại thấy kinh ngạc và chút.. rung động mà chàng không thể lý giải. Phút chốc trông vóc dáng nhỏ bé ấy lộng lẫy, đẹp đẽ vô cùng làm chàng thấy yêu mến, thấy ngưỡng mộ xiết bao.

"Đừng nhìn chằm chằm ta như thể ngươi bị bắt mất hồn như thế. Thái độ đó với một quốc gia như ta thật không phải chút nào đâu – chúng ta đâu phải thần hay quỷ gì!" Prussia cười khẩy một tiếng làm chàng choàng tỉnh. Một hành động thất lễ! Biết hắn có ý chê trách cư xử không đúng mực vừa rồi của mình, chàng vội vã xin lỗi và cố gắng để bào chữa phần nào. Dù sao để một "quốc gia", không, một ai đó phật lòng với mình khi không cần thiết vẫn là không nên; nhất là khi đó còn là kẻ sẽ đồng hành với mình từ nay về sau. "Xin thứ lỗi cho ta, ngài Prussia. Chỉ là… đây là lần đầu ta gặp mặt một-ừm, thật khó để diễn đạt thành lời-một quốc gia, và cũng là lần đầu ta biết đến sự tồn tại của những quốc gia còn cả dưới hình hài con người nên ta có chút choáng ngợp. Thật không ngờ bậc trung thần của triều đình lại chính là mảnh đất nơi ta đang đứng lên."

"Ta thì thấy đó là một biểu hiện thừa thãi, vô nghĩa và quá ư cường độ. Trên đời đâu phải không tồn tại những thứ không thể giải thích được bằng khoa học hay logic? Và cũng không phải mọi thứ đều cần có nghĩa. Về cơ bản chúng ta cũng giống con người thôi – ý ta là về cấu tạo, ngoại hình và tính cách của chúng ta đều có thể bắt gặp ở những con người bình thường khác. Có khác biệt chăng chỉ là chúng ta sống trong một dòng thời gian tách biệt với nhân loại và có một vài khả năng con người không có, như khả năng tự phục hồi. Nhưng đừng nghĩ rằng các quốc gia có năng lực siêu nhiên hay phép thuật gì đó, vì những kẻ như thế chỉ là trường hợp đặc biệt và là thiểu số thôi." Gã nhận xét, nhân tiện giải thích đôi chút về loài-sinh-vật-đặc-biệt-trên-thế-gian là mình với vị hoàng tử trẻ, "Mà thực ra nếu chúng ta xưng danh là 'quốc gia' thì cũng không đúng cho lắm. Gọi là một 'đại diện' thì đúng hơn, vì thứ chúng ta biểu trưng không phải mảnh đất mà là linh hồn. Có vẻ không thực tế lắm nhưng quả đúng là như vậy đấy. Linh hồn của một quốc gia lấy ngọn nguồn từ niềm tin của người dân và sức mạnh do người dân tạo nên và củng cố cho quốc gia ấy; chúng ta hiện diện không vì tồn tại "mảnh đất" xây dựng nên đất nước mà vì tồn tại những người tin tưởng, sinh sống, phát triển, sẵn sàng cống hiến và hi sinh vì mảnh đất ấy. Nếu mất đi họ, quốc gia sụp đổ và đương nhiên chúng ta sẽ chết – sự thịnh suy của quốc gia được thể hiện trên chính chúng ta và bản thân chúng ta cũng gắn liền với quốc gia nữa. Tuy hai mà một, tuy một mà hai. Nói ngắn gọn thì nếu đất đai, lãnh thổ biểu trưng cho vật chất thì chúng ta, những linh hồn, lại đại diện cho tinh thần và chúng ta không bao giờ tách rời nhau, giống như một cặp song sinh vậy."

"Ngài không phải bất tử sao?" Chàng thốt lên, trong giọng chàng xen lẫn cả ngạc nhiên và ngờ vực.

Prussia mở to mắt nhìn chàng trong một vài giây yên lặng. Việc gã dứt cái cười mỉa khi nãy cho thấy gã đang trong trạng thái hoàn toàn nghiêm túc để tiếp chuyện chàng. Bầu không khí vốn đã căng thẳng nay càng chùng xuống, thêm vài phần u ám khiến chàng khó chịu. Mọi chuyện còn tệ hơn những lúc chàng phải đối diện với vua cha và chàng chẳng thích nghi được chút nào. Chàng mơ hồ trông thấy ưu tư ánh lên trong đôi mắt đỏ son vốn luôn rực sáng của gã, cảm nhận được quanh gã phảng phất một vẻ u buồn.

"Mỗi một quốc gia lại có một, hoặc cùng lắm là đến hai đại diện – trường hợp ấy bắt buộc phải có huyết thống với nhau trong vòng ba đời trực hệ: ông bà, cha mẹ và anh chị em ruột thịt; tức là những quốc gia riêng biệt với huyết thống cách xa nhau, chỉ là họ hàng gần thì không thể thay thế vị trí của nhau. Chúng ta càng không thể thay đổi quốc gia mình đại diện mà có thể thay đổi chỉ có danh tính thôi, ví dụ như ta từ danh hiệu "Công quốc Phổ" có thể đổi thành "Vương quốc Phổ". Nếu quốc gia ấy chết, như ta đã nói, thì người đại diện cũng chết. Ngươi đang nhầm lẫn rằng việc chúng ta có tuổi thọ dài hơn và hồi phục nhanh hơn bình thường là không thể chết đấy. Hơn nữa…"

"Hơn nữa?"

"Chẳng có thứ gì là mãi mãi cả."

Từng câu từng chữ gã cất lên như khắc sâu vào kí ức, vào trái tim của thái tử Friedrich. Chằng có thứ gì là mãi mãi cả. Đây không phải phỏng đoán, không phải khẳng định, cũng không phải một định lí. Nó hiển nhiên – nó là sự thật không thể chối cãi. Vạn vật rồi cũng sẽ đi đến hồi kết; ngay đến thánh thần hay ma quỷ được cho là bất lão bất tử rồi cũng chết đi nếu không còn đức tin thì sao một quốc gia không thể lụi tàn?

" Nói sao nhỉ… chúng ta là linh hồn quốc gia, nhưng chúng ta cũng sở hữu 'linh hồn' của riêng mình nữa. Quốc gia tạo cho chúng ta một 'vỏ chứa' để lưu giữ và bảo vệ linh hồn đó; nhưng đồng thời, vỏ chứa đó cũng tự hình thành thêm một linh hồn song song với nó nữa – đó là chúng ta. Thực ra quốc gia sụp đổ chẳng qua là cái chết 'chính thức' hơn với chúng ta thôi; trong thời gian sống, đôi khi gặp phải những thương tích không thể phục hồi thì chúng ta buộc phải tạm thời 'chết' để từ bỏ vỏ chữa cũ, lưu giữ hai linh hồn tại một vị trí đặc biệt trong khi chờ tạo ra vỏ chứa mới y hệt như cũ, chỉ khác là hình hài trẻ con rồi chuyển vào và bắt đầu trưởng thành lại với tốc độ nhanh hơn, khoảng 1-2 năm tùy quốc gia. Cái chúng ta mất là dạng tồn tại hữu hình và linh hồn quốc gia thôi còn linh hồn chúng ta thì vẫn y nguyên. Còn thực sự biến mất – tức là triệt để bị xóa bỏ sự tồn tại – với đại diện chúng ta là khi chúng ta bị 'lãng quên'. Không một ai nhớ đến và biết đến. Lúc đấy ngay đến linh hồn cũng tan biến và chúng ta không còn cách nào khôi phục hay tồn tại được trên thế gian nữa."

"… Đó là viễn cảnh tồi tệ nhất ư?"

"Ta cũng đã từng chứng kiến những trường hợp như vậy – tất cả đều là tiểu quốc hoặc thời gian tồn tại quá ngắn ngủi, thậm chí còn chưa được chính thức thừa nhận. Các nước lớn thì may mắn hơn bởi dấu ấn họ để lại trong lịch sử quá sâu đậm: như Roman Empire hay ông ta Germania. Họ đã chết, dĩ nhiên, trên thực tế; nhưng có đôi khi họ vẫn hiện hồn trở về và tiếp xúc được với chúng ta thông qua các giấc mộng và nếu mạnh thì là trực tiếp trong cuộc sống dù hiếm. Họ có được sức mạnh đó dù không còn đất nước chính là nhờ có con người đời sau vẫn còn nhớ đến họ - nhớ sâu đậm là đằng khác, đặc biệt là Roman Empire. Chà, dù sao thì vào thời đại của ông ấy, Rome quả là rất hùng mạnh, gần như là kẻ nổi bật nhất trên mọi phương diện; nổi bật như vậy đương nhiên là không thể quên được đúng không?"

Chàng ngẫm nghĩ, đoạn gật gù tán thành. Đế quốc La Mã, với sức mạnh thống trị không chỉ cả một vùng Địa Trung Hải mà còn cả nhiều nơi khác trong lục địa châu Âu, đã trở thành cái tên lưu danh muôn thưở trong lịch sử nhân lọa mà không một ai dù của thời đại nào là không biết. Họ còn vượt trên cả một quốc gia bình thường: họ là huyền thoại, là lý tưởng của mọi quốc gia khác trên thế giới này mong muốn đạt tới; còn những giai thoại về họ thì trở thành bất hủ qua hàng ngàn năm. Nhiều ngôn ngữ của châu Âu lấy gốc là tiếng Latin và chung một ngữ hệ, nền văn hóa nghệ thuật rực rỡ thì ảnh hưởng sâu rộng đến đời sống hiện nay,… Tầm ảnh hưởng to lớn của đế quốc đã giúp họ tuy nay không còn nhưng mối đe dọa năm xưa thì vẫn vẹn nguyên nỗi sợ, còn sự thịnh vượng thì khiến nước khác vừa ghen tị vừa ngưỡng mộ, chỉ mong sau này có thể tạo dựng một đất nước hùng mạnh giống như thế.

Bản thân chàng tuy không quá mặn mà với chuyện kế vị nhưng chính chàng cũng bị siêu cường ấy thu hút. Một đế chế là nàng thiếp yêu kiều của Địa Trung Hải, từng có thời kì thái bình thịnh trị gần 200 năm với lãnh thổ và ảnh hưởng rộng khắp như thế, kẻ nào lại không khao khát? Hùng mạnh hơn, thịnh vượng hơn – chắc chắn rằng Prussia cũng mong muốn hơn ai hết.

"Ta, cũng như nhiều quốc gia khác, luôn cố tìm kiếm cho quốc gia một nhà lãnh đạo có tài. Tất nhiên là đôi khi quá trình lựa chọn có chút chênh lệch nhưng không phải quá nhiều, song phần lớn thì nay đều được tôn vinh hoặc thậm chí được coi như những bậc vĩ nhân của thời đại. Kể từ ông ngươi đến ngươi ta đã hai lần lựa chọn thành công, còn lần thứ ba này ta tự hỏi, liệu ta có đúng đắn nữa không đây?"

Gã nói ẩn ý rồi đánh mắt về phía chàng, nhàn nhạt cười. Cái nhếch mép nửa cười nửa không ấy khiến chàng cảm thấy bản thân như đang bị coi thường vậy, trong lòng vốn đang tràn ngập ngưỡng mộ liền có chút nhộn nhạo; gã nhìn như vậy không phải đang muốn nói rằng chàng không đủ khả năng làm được những điều như vua cha đã làm hay sao? Chàng siết chặt tay, mặt mày khó chịu săm soi trở lại gã, lòng tự trọng bị tổn thương không nhỏ. Gã biết thừa câu vừa rồi đã đả kích chàng không ít – đương nhiên, vì gã cố tình nói vậy để xem có thể kích động chàng chứng tỏ bản lĩnh của mình không. Để xem chàng phản ứng ra sao… gã cũng sẽ đoán biết được phần nào chàng có phù hợp với vương vị không. Một bài kiếm tra nhỏ thường kỳ thôi ấy mà.

"Sao? Ngươi không đồng tình với ta à? Vậy sao không lên tiếng? Im lặng rụt rè như thế, thật không đáng mặt hoàng thái tử của một vương quốc chút nào! Nhất là khi ngươi còn là người kế vị ngai vàng nước Phổ nữa."

"Ta biết ngài là một quốc gia đấy, nhưng sự thực ngài và ta chẳng biết gì về nhau cả, ngài đứng từ vị trí nào để phán xét ta đây?"

Chàng không lấy làm vui vẻ trước lời phê bình vô duyên vô cớ của gã.

"Ngươi cũng chỉ là một đứa trẻ." Prussia khinh khỉnh, "Ta hiểu mọi thứ về ngươi, kể từ khi ngươi hãy còn là đứa trẻ đỏ hỏn trong vòng tay hoàng hậu tới bây giờ khi ngươi đã thành thái tử. Ta đã chứng kiến tới hàng chục vị vua, chứng kiến sự hưng thịnh và suy tàn của vô số triều đại và hoàng đế, bấy nhiêu thôi còn chưa đủ để rèn giũa cho ta con mắt nhìn người ư? Ta BIẾT kẻ nào có giá trị và kẻ nào không, hoàng tử nhỏ ạ. Nếu ngươi nghĩ vương quốc Phổ có được ngày hôm nay thuần túy là nhờ vào nhà Hohenzollern thì ngươi nhầm rồi – nếu không phải có ta phò tá, không phải có những trung thần mà còn do một tay ta chọn lựa thì gia đình ấy đâu thể đứng vững được đến ngày hôm nay. Ngươi nên nhớ một điều rằng: mọi kẻ chiến thắng trong lịch sử đều có sự giúp sức của chúng ta – vì được chúng ta chọn nên họ có Chúa chở che, phù trợ mà đoạt lấy tột đỉnh vinh quang. Ta mới là kẻ thấu suốt mọi thứ sau hàng trăm năm chứ không phải ngươi, hoàng thái tử Friedrich, và ta có đủ tư cách để phê phán hay khen ngợi ngươi hệt như đức vua cha ngươi. Còn ngươi, ngươi có gì để phủ nhận lời nói của ta đây?"

"…"

Chàng mím chặt môi, gương mặt đanh lại vì tức giận. Xưa nay ngoài đức vua, trên danh vị đại hoàng tử của vương triều chưa ai dám nói như vậy với chàng cả; những lời nói mà nếu đối phương không phải Prussia thì đều là những lời ngông cuồng kiêu ngạo, khi quân phạm thượng, chàng sẵn sàng trừng phạt kẻ đó. Song thực tế đâu như chàng mong muốn: gã đứng trước chàng, ngạo nghễ và uy nghiêm, khí chất áp đảo ấy đích xác thuộc về loài hắc ưng thống trị bầu trời, có thể một thân uy hiếp cả Cựu lục địa rộng lớn chỉ trong vài chục năm ngắn ngủi; từng lời từng lời đều khiến chàng không sao phản bác được. Gã nói đúng, rất đúng là đằng khác. Tuổi đời của chàng tới nay, so với gã chỉ có thể tính bằng ngày. Chàng cũng chưa từng phải trải qua nhiều khó khăn như gã. Bản thân chàng ngay từ khi sinh ra đã là một hoàng tử, cuộc sống so với nhiều người đã là sung sướng hơn lắm, bây giờ còn là vị vua tương lai, có rất nhiều thứ nằm trong tầm tay. Trái lại, gã đã phải nỗ lực cố gắng rất nhiều, vất vả bao nhiêu mới đến ngày trông thấy quốc gia mình phát triển. Kiến thức chàng sở hữu, kĩ năng chàng có đều là thứ gã tự tôi luyện từ lâu, không chỉ một lần mà còn là hàng ngàn lần không ngừng nghỉ.

Nhưng suy cho cùng, gã không có quyền để coi khinh chàng, dù cho giờ đây chàng thua kém gã rất nhiều.

Nhưng suy cho cùng, những lời vừa rồi không hẳn là vô nghĩa với chàng.

"Những gì ngài có được là sau cả ngàn năm, nếu nói là so sánh với một kẻ chỉ mới trải mười mấy năm cuộc đời đây thì thật là khập khiễng."

Chàng nói, đoạn thở hắt ra nặng nề. Bỗng dưng nét mặt chàng dãn ra và trở nên thoải mái hơn hẳn – dường như cái thở ra vừa rồi đã xua đi nỗi lòng nặng như chì của chàng. Lần này tới lượt gã băn khoăn. Thái độ kì lạ ấy là sao? Chàng không còn vẻ quan tâm đến lời gã như trước nữa mà gần như hững hờ, lãnh đạm. Chẳng mấy chốc thiếu niên còn nôn nóng vừa rồi đã lấy được vẻ điềm tĩnh, dung hòa bầu không khí căng thẳng vừa rồi, còn ném ánh mắt sắc lạnh đáp trả. Prussia giật mình dù không biểu lộ ra ngoài. Khí chất đột ngột thay đổi, đây là…

Đột nhiên, trong một thoáng nhỏ bé, gã cảm thấy mình mới là kẻ bị đối phương áp đảo, chỉ thiếu điều quỳ sụp xuống thôi. Đến đức vua đương nhiệm gã còn chưa từng có cảm giác ấy mà sao trước đứa trẻ mới nãy khí chất chẳng có gì đặc biệt lại khiến gã có cảm giác tôn kính đến vậy? Có thể buộc gã suýt chút nữa hành động theo bản năng, không chừng chàng lại là… xem ra gã cần nghiêm túc kiểm điểm lại bản thân khi đánh giá rồi, vì đây chỉ có thể là trời sinh cốt cách cao quý uy nghi, rèn luyện thôi không thể có tư chất như vậy.

Song đến giây phút gã mừng rỡ và toan khen ngợi tố chất chàng thì chàng lại lạnh nhạt vô cùng, thể như trả thù lại thái độ ban đầu của gã, thành ra gã không thể không nuốt lại lời định nói nơi đầu lưỡi.

"Ngài nói ta không xứng làm vua? Đó là suy nghĩ của ngài. Thôi hãy để ta thành thật luôn: bàn thân ta không thực sự quan tâm tới việc kế vị là bao. Ta chấp nhận mệnh lệnh của cha phần nhiều vì nghĩa vụ, còn nếu được lựa chọn, có lẽ ta cũng giống như Nero; ta muốn được sinh ra tại Pháp thơ mộng, làm một nhà thơ hay văn sĩ, được rong ruồi khắp bốn phương chứ không phải cầm tù ở cung điện, ngày ngày phải phê duyệt công văn và cầm binh đánh trận. Ta chán ngấy cả việc ta được sinh ra tại Phổ - quốc gia quân sự này và còn là hoàng thái tử nữa; ngôi vị này, địa vị này, ta sẵn sàng từ bỏ, nhường lại cho em trai ta để làm một con người tự do, được gắn bó với thơ văn như ta hằng mơ ước nếu không phải sự kì vọng to lớn của ông nội và vua cha. Này ngài Prussia, ta không phải kẻ quá vong ân bội nghĩa, bất trung bất hiếu đến thế. Dù ta và cha không hòa thuận, nhưng ta chịu ơn người đã dạy dỗ ta và nuôi nấng ta – dù chúng thật nghiêm khắc và phần lớn tuổi trẻ ta đã ở bên mẹ, chịu ơn ông ta đã chăm sóc chỉ bảo để ta lớn lên ngày hôm nay, và cũng chịu ơn đất nước này đã dung túng ta – dù ta chẳng ưa thích gì. Tất cả đều là trách nhiệm mà ta không thể rũ bỏ hết cho được, ít nhất là đến giờ, ngài hiểu không?"  
Friedrich nói đầy nghiêm túc: "Ta đã nghĩ mọi sự an bài như vậy thì ta cũng đành chấp nhận, cho đến khi ngài nói những lời ấy. Ngài biết không, ta quả đã tức giận với lời lẽ xấc xược ấy của ngài – nếu ngài là một ai đó khác ngoài gia đình ta, có lẽ ta đã không ngần ngại tống ngài xuống ngục và xử tử ngài rồi, khi đó gần như là một sự xúc phạm danh dự tới một hoàng tử như ta. Nhưng ta đã suy nghĩ thấu đáo rồi. Ta cần phải cảm ơn ngài vì điều đó mới phải, vì chúng đã cho ta một lối thoát không ngờ tới. Ta không phù hợp để làm vua, vậy tức là ta có thể êm thấm rời khỏi vị trí này, cũng không cần phải tuân theo mệnh lệnh vua cha và nhận sự kì vọng của ông nữa mà có thể bắt đầu làm những gì mình muốn. Sẽ không còn ngày tháng chán chường và nhọc nhằn vì 'tương lai nước Phổ' nữa mà ta có thể bắt đầu sống vì mình… Ngài có nghĩ nó thật tuyệt không? Nếu bây giờ là ngài đang kiểm tra ta thì sao ngài không báo lại kết quả ấy cho vua cha ta đi? Ta sẽ được giải thoát, ngài cũng không cần phải đối mặt hay cung phụng một kẻ ngài không cho là đủ tư cách; mong muốn của chúng ta đều sẽ được thỏa mãn chỉ bằng một lời nói. Ngài cũng không cần lo lắng làm gì: em trai ta không phải kẻ quá kém cỏi, mà ta cũng chẳng lưu luyến gì ngai vàng nên cũng không lấy làm tiếc nuối lắm; có lẽ chỉ vua cha mới là người muộn phiền thôi, song ta nghĩ chắc cũng chẳng đến bao lâu đâu. Ngài thì càng dễ dàng hơn đúng không? Người đâu thể làm gì quá đáng tới ngài chỉ vì ta tự để tuột mất cơ hội làm vua! Có chăng chỉ là ta bị trách phạt thôi, sẽ không phạm gì đến ngài."

Sự phân tích rành rọt ấy của chàng làm gã phát hoảng. Cái gì kia? Ai đời lão già ấy lại chọn đúng thằng con… chẳng có chút yêu mến tổ quốc nào làm người kế vị kia chứ? Lời lẽ thống thiết chàng dùng càng khiến gã chịu thua. Nhà Hohenzollern cũng toàn những kẻ kì dị… từ ông nội chàng đã như vậy rồi mà gã chẳng biết làm sao, chỉ biết 'xuôi theo dòng nước', có điều đến đời cháu thế này thì đúng là không còn gì để nói. Nhưng qua đây gã càng thấy có hứng thú và chút yêu thích tới chàng hơn. Lý luận của chàng tuy có chút văn chương hoa mỹ thật, song diễn giải lại trôi chảy, lời nói thuyết phục và còn biết cách đánh vào suy nghĩ của người nghe với câu 'đôi bên cùng có lợi' – như vậy với người không suy nghĩ thấu đáo chẳng phải đã bị dẫn dắt theo đúng ý chàng muốn? Quả thật, nếu quê hương chàng là nơi của Francis, có lẽ lớn lên chàng sẽ là một diễn giả tài ba hoặc là một văn sĩ lừng danh thiên hạ không biết chừng; gã nghĩ chàng thừa khả năng để làm điều đó sau màn biểu diễn nho nhỏ vừa rồi.

Dù gã có chút không vui vì vẻ 'văn chương' ấy của chàng, nhưng không thể phủ nhận, gã thấy được tương lai rộng mở của chính mình đằng sau con người ấy. Một tiền đồ sáng lạn… Gã gần như khẳng định chắc chắn bằng trực giác của mình rằng chàng, kẻ gã vừa cố ý coi thường này, THỰC SỰ là quý nhân của gã, là người sẽ dẫn dắt vương quốc Phổ vươn tới đỉnh cao khắp châu Âu này, thậm chí còn giúp Phổ lưu danh muôn đời nữa. Nhưng vấn đề nảy sinh bây giờ lại là chàng không muốn làm vua của Phổ. Pháp thì được đấy, mà Phổ thì không. Việc này thật nan giải làm sao! Gã có nhân tài, tuy thế chẳng biết làm sao để dùng cả, khi chàng còn sẵn sàng phục vụ kẻ địch hơn là tổ quốc của chính mình.  
Có điều Prussia buông tay đâu đơn giản chỉ vì hai lời nói.

Gã muốn chàng làm vua của mình thì gã tự nhủ mình chắc chắn phải kéo được chàng lên ngai vàng lúc ông già thoái vị. Cái gã cần là thuyết phục làm sao để chàng chấp nhận điều này thôi. Để làm được, gã cần có kế hoạch; cần suy tính đường đi nước bước sao cho phù hợp để biến một 'hoàng tử văn chương' thành 'hoàng đế quân sự', sẵn sàng cống hiến vì nước Phổ!

Đây chẳng qua là một trận đánh quy mô nhỏ, mà gã thì giỏi nhất là tài thao lược dụng binh nên gã cực kì tự tin. Một kẻ tuyệt vời như gã, có thể nghĩ và thực hiện hàng loạt kế hoạch tuyệt vời suốt thời gian qua đương nhiên dư sức thắng thêm một trận nữa khi kẻ địch chỉ có một người.

"Đáng tiếc, nhưng ta không muốn làm thế." Gã lắc đầu từ chối.

"Hả?"

"Kinh nghiệm và trực giác cho ta biết, vị vua đời thứ ba của vương quốc Phổ chính là ngươi! Đời nào ta lại để đức vua của mình tự bỏ lỡ ngai vàng đáng-ra-thuộc-về-mình được! Ta mà như vậy thật, họa chăng Phổ nốt gót Đế quốc La Mã từ lâu rồi, đâu còn đợi đến ngày hôm nay."

"Chẳng phải ngài nói ta không làm vua được ư?"

"Ta chỉ nói ngươi dựa vào đâu để nói ta không có tư cách phán xét ngươi, chứ đâu có nói ngươi không làm vua được? Nửa lời cũng không! Chỉ có ngươi tự thú nhận thôi. Ta những tưởng sau khi ta khích bác ngươi đến thế, ngươi sẽ phản ứng lại mạnh mẽ hơn kia, ai ngờ lại bình tĩnh trả lời một tràng dài như thế. Nhưng nghe cũng đáng! Nhờ vậy mà ta biết ta đã lựa chọn thành công một lần nữa." Gã nói, "Ngươi quả nhiên không giống đức vua chút nào. Ý ta là cá tính ấy. Lão già ấy năm xưa vừa nghe xong thì tức giận, còn mạnh miệng nói rồi sẽ chứng minh cho ta xem nước Phổ dưới thời lão sẽ hùng mạnh đến thế nào, rồi nói ta sẽ nhận sai lầm - ừ thì đúng là ta sai với lão, nhưng là ta cố tình như vậy mà! Còn ngươi, chẳng phản bác lại nhiều, ngược lại còn quay ra nói thẳng mình không muốn làm vua, rồi gì mà muốn sống tại Pháp; ngươi làm ta kinh ngạc thật đấy. Ta nói này, ngươi nói những lời ấy trước ta, ngươi không nghĩ ta sẽ đau lòng à? Phải là cha ngươi chắc lão nổi cơn thịnh nộ rồi. Hoàng thái tử một nước lại nói ghét bỏ đất nước mình thì ngươi là người đầu tiên ta từng thấy, thật hết nói nổi, chậc chậc. Nhưng ta cũng chẳng trách ngươi làm gì. Hiện tại lòng ngươi chưa hướng về Phổ nên mới thế - nhưng rồi ta sẽ rèn cho ngươi. Rồi ngươi sẽ tự nguyện ngồi lên ngai vàng thôi."

"Là ngài thử tôi sao? Thật không ngờ…" Chàng lẩm bẩm, "Làm sao ngài có thể quả quyết như vậy được? Rằng tôi sẽ là vua? Còn là tự nguyện nữa? Dù cho tôi đã nói đến vậy, ngài vẫn muốn tôi thì đúng là kì lạ."

"Đó là định mệnh của ngươi, hoàng thái tử Friedrich von Hohenzollern." Gã quả quyết trong khi môi cong lên thành hình bán nguyệt ranh mãnh, "Mà, đó cũng là lòng tin của ta. Bởi ta đã chọn ngươi mà."


	4. Trước lễ đăng quang.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ngày hôm nay, vương quốc Phổ sẽ tổ chức lễ đăng quang cho hoàng thái tử Friedrich von Hohenzollern, hay Friedrich II – người thừa kế hợp pháp ngai vàng của tiên vương Friedrich Wilhelm I cùng tước vị tuyển hầu tước xứ Brandenburg, chính thức bắt đầu một thời kỳ cai trị của vị vua trẻ tuổi.
> 
> Vương quốc Phổ dưới quyền tân vương Friedrich sắp bước vào thời kỳ huy hoàng nhất trong suốt lịch sử tồn tại của mình.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Một chút chuẩn bị của thái tử Friedrich trước ngày trọng đại :v

Hoàng thái tử Friedrich chỉ vừa mới thức dậy khỏi giấc ngủ ngắn ngủi, đúng khi trời hửng sang và mặt trời bắt đầu nhô lên đằng đông.

Những hôm gần đây ngài còn đương buồn khổ vì đám tang đột ngột của vua cha nên chẳng ngon giấc: có đêm thì mất ngủ, có đêm chỉ chợp mắt được tầm hai, ba tiếng rồi lại choàng tỉnh giấc, không tài nào ngủ được. Ngài cũng chỉ nằm thao thức được một lúc rồi lại tìm đến thư phòng tiếp tục làm những công việc còn dang dở trước khi đi ngủ, bởi thời gian này vụ sự cần giải quyết thì nhiều vô số kể. Hiện ngài đang phải thu xếp nốt những gì vua cha Friedrich Wilhelm I lúc còn tại vị đang thực hiện dang dở, đồng thời đóng vai trò như một vị vua _“không chính thức”_ trước ngày đăng quang để trực tiếp phê duyệt tấu chương, kịp thời xử lý công sự quan trọng của quốc gia và tạm thời chấn chỉnh, giữ gìn đất nước ổn định khi ngai vàng còn đang để trống. Không ngày nào ngài không mệt mỏi với công việc ngổn ngang, song ngài vẫn cố gắng lúc nào có thể liền giải quyết chúng, dù cho đó là lúc ngài cần nghỉ ngơi. Ngài quan niệm: “Nếu đến giờ bản thân còn chưa đủ năng lực đảm đương trọng trách của một quân vương thì làm sao có thể trị quốc cho tốt?” nên miệt mài làm việc đến quên ăn quên ngủ; vừa để nguôi ngoai nỗi đau mất cha, vừa để chuẩn bị cho việc kế thừa ngai vàng.

Đêm qua lại là một đêm bận rộn. Đáng ra ngài đã bỏ giấc ngủ để tiếp tục làm việc nếu không vì có kẻ cứ phàn nàn và ép ngài trở về phòng cho bằng được – một kẻ mà ngài chẳng thể nào phản đối cho nổi; bởi xét cho cùng, theo một nghĩa nào đó, hắn là kẻ không một ai trên vương quốc Phổ này được phép mạo phạm tới, đặc biệt là người ở vị trí như ngài. Hắn thậm chí còn ngồi đó trông chừng khiến ngài không tự tiện bỏ đi được, nhưng – có lẽ thôi – hành động này của hắn đã giúp cho ngài có được giấc ngủ thật sự lần đầu tiên kể từ sau khi diễn ra hoàng tang. Không được bao lâu, song khi tỉnh giấc ngài thấy khỏe khoắn hơn nhiều. _“Ngài là đức vua tương lai đấy, thái tử Friedrich, nên ta mong ngài sẽ chú ý đến sức khỏe của mình hơn. Công việc đúng là rất quan trọng, có điều nếu ngài không có sức khỏe thì liệu ngài có làm việc được không?"_ Hắn phàn nàn. Giả như hắn là một ai đó khác, có lẽ ngài chẳng tiếc gọi quân lính để đuổi hắn, hay tiện tay hạ lệnh trừng phạt hắn; nhưng không: hắn không phải kẻ ngài có thể tùy tiện đụng đến, mà ngài cũng chẳng muốn đụng đến. Chẳng may ngài có làm hại đến hắn, dù chỉ một chút thôi, nó nhất định sẽ ảnh hưởng đến vương quốc này. Có vẻ buồn cười khi đường đường một hoàng thái tử như ngài lại e ngại kẻ chẳng khác gì người thường đó, song nếu là người hiểu chuyện thì lại hiểu đó không phải chuyện khinh thường.

Kẻ dám buộc ngài như thế, còn ai khác ngoài Gilbert Beilschmidt. Song thân thế hắn đương nhiên không hề tầm thường chút nào: hắn chính là _"quốc gia"_ này, chính là _"vương quốc Phổ"_ ngài sẽ cai trị trong tương lai. Chỉ có hắn mới dám tự tung tự tác thế với ngài trên khắp thế gian này.

Ngài nghĩ, đoạn thở dài trước gương. Có lẽ khi lên ngôi rồi, ngài sẽ phải chấn chỉnh lại tác phong này của hắn mới được. Vua cha trước kia nghiêm khắc như vậy nhưng với hắn không hiểu sao lại dung túng, để hắn tùy ý như vậy trong hoàng cung Phổ mà chẳng nói gì; hoặc người có nói nhưng hắn bỏ ngoài tai. Bản thân hắn cũng chính là bộ mặt của đất nước này; từng cử chỉ, tác phong, lời nói ít nhiều đều có liên đới đến vương quốc và hoàng gia Phổ, cứ để hắn vô ý như thế thì thật không ổn chút nào. Chẳng may có sơ suất thì không chỉ hắn chịu họa mà vương quốc này cũng thế. Có điều, đây dường như là thói quen từ lâu, muốn thay đổi xem ra ngài cũng cần hao tổn công sức và thời gian. Nhưng vì nước Phổ thì ngài chẳng tiếc.

Hoàng thái tử Friedrich chỉnh trang lại y phục lần cuối cùng. Còn một chút thời gian nữa buổi lễ sẽ diễn ra, mọi thứ cần phải thật hoàn hảo mới được. Buổi lễ kế thừa này, ngài nhất định không thể để ra sai sót dù vì bất kì lý do gì.


	5. Điều tất yếu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cách mạng là điều không thể tránh khói dòng lịch sử.. mọi chuyện chỉ còn là vấn đề thời gian mà thôi.

Mọi chuyện diễn ra đột ngột hơn anh nghĩ rất nhiều.

Không phải anh chưa từng nghĩ đến ngày này. Ngược lại, đây là một trong những điều anh trăn trở nhất khi nuôi dạy America, là cơn ác mộng đối với anh. Bao nhiêu năm qua anh còn chưa trông thấy đủ hay sao? Sức mạnh tiềm ẩn của cậu khi còn là một đứa trẻ, sự phát triển nhanh vượt bậc… anh đối với cậu dần mất sự kiểm soát chỉ trong hơn chục năm ngắn ngủi. Từng ấy cảnh hiển hiện trước mắt, anh sớm hiểu đứa trẻ ấy rồi sẽ có lúc vượt qua anh, phản bội anh để một mình đến với thế giới bên ngoài mà anh đã cố công bảo vệ cậu khỏi nó. Như cách con người gọi: "độc lập". Cho nên anh tìm đủ mọi cách ngăn cản, hoặc chỉ đơn thuần kéo dài thời gian cho đến khi sự kiện đó xảy ra. Anh cố gắng áp đặt để buộc cậu nghe lời, cấm đoán cậu đủ mọi điều; đồng thời tìm cách củng cố sức mạnh quân sự để sẵn sàng đàn áp bất kỳ một hành động nổi loạn hay khiêu khích nào tác động đến cậu suy nghĩ rời khỏi anh.

Anh đã nghĩ, nếu làm như vậy, cậu sẽ không còn ý muốn độc lập nữa.

Nhưng anh đã lầm. Thời gian đã chứng minh tất cả. Mọi hành động anh làm đều chỉ dồn America – đúng hơn là người dân của cậu – đến chân tường và nhen nhóm ý muốn "độc lập" trong họ mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết. Đến khi người dân không còn chịu nổi nữa thì lúc đó họ đoàn kết lại và quyết tâm đứng lên đấu tranh đến cùng, dù cho lúc đấy Anh quốc đang là một siêu cường, hay bất chấp việc quân đội của anh thiện chiến hơn rất nhiều lần và hoàn toàn đủ khả năng áp chế họ. Đến lúc này thì dù America có muốn hay không, cậu cũng sẽ phải theo họ - bởi ý nguyện của người dân chính là ý nguyện của cả quốc gia. Đất nước này là do họ tạo ra và tồn tại vì họ, còn có thể làm trái được không?

Nhưng nó xảy đến quá nhanh. Anh phải thừa nhận như vậy. Anh đã nghĩ mình làm đúng và mình vẫn còn thời gian. Song dường như lần này, Chúa đã không phù hộ "đế quốc mặt trời không bao giờ lặn" nữa. Anh biết đã đến lúc bùng nổ một cuộc chiến – một cuộc chiến sẽ quyết định tất cả. Hoặc anh chiến thắng, hoặc anh mất tất cả. Dù là anh hay cậu thì đến nước này rồi hoàn toàn không còn đường lui.


	6. Dự cảm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Priest!Prussia và người-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy. Khi Gilbert là một mục sư trong thời chiến tranh, còn người kia ở nơi chiến trường, có cánh chim bay ngang qua... mang theo một dự cảm..

Có tiếng đập cánh. Gilbert đứng kế bên cửa sổ nên nghe thấy rõ âm thanh của cánh chim bay, dường như nghe được cả tiếng lông vũ rơi ngoài sân theo từng nhịp vỗ. Theo phản xạ, gã lần theo tiếng đập, hướng mắt lên vòm trời phía trên tu viện để nhìn xem cánh chim nào đã ghé ngang qua. Gã đã mong đợi nhiều hơn đó là một chú bồ câu hay chim sẻ - những loài chim vô hại, nhưng không; bộ lông đen đúa và con mắt tròn hấp háy đó làm gã phải nhíu mày lại. Thứ sinh vật chẳng tốt lành gì đó lại dám bén mảng đến gần nơi này mới thật là báng bổ. Đã bao lâu rồi kể từ lần cuối gã trông thấy chúng đậu bên tu viện để rồi chúng rước theo vận rủi từ những nơi ô uế chúng đã ghé qua tới đây, khiến biết bao người được tu viện này bảo hộ phải khốn đốn?

"Quạ... tại sao chúng lại ở đây?"

Gã đặt tay lên song sắt cửa, tim bất chợt như bị ai bóp nghẹt, tức tối đến buồn nôn. Kinh tởm. Kinh tởm. Kinh tởm. Tu viện tôn quý vì chúng mà bị nhuốm bẩn mất thôi, thật không thể chấp nhận được.

Quạ là loài chim của tạp uế và là tuỳ tùng của thần chết, giống tà ma và phù thuỷ. Chúng kêu gọi từ nấm mồ những linh hồn chưa siêu thoát, trong tiếng kêu của chúng là tà thuật chủ nhân của chúng đã gieo vào. Chúng reo rắc bệnh tật. Chúng là hiện thân cho cái chết. Nơi nào có cánh chim quạ ngang qua là nơi ấy có kẻ lìa đời, vì chúng dẫn lỗi cho thần chết tới dương gian. Vậy nên với tu viện, chúng là tử kỵ. Các mục sư và những con chiên căm ghét chúng và nếu chúng dám xuất hiện quanh một nơi linh thiêng như tu viện, chứng tỏ đó là điểm xấu và tai hoạ sắp tới. Vậy nên đâu ai thích quạ. Kể cả gã. Bởi vậy nên với giống chim đen tuyền này, gã chẳng có mấy thiện cảm. Gã chỉ muốn đuổi chúng đi khuất trước khi chúng cất giọng lên, những tiếng kêu như mang lời nguyền và những điều độc địa nhất của thế gian, song cái giống tinh ranh ấy chẳng bao giờ để người ta có thể đuổi kịp. Chúng biết đậu trên những nơi cao chót vót con người không thể với tới, có đôi mắt tọc mạch và đôi cánh rất nhanh, chỉ cần dừng lại chúng sẽ lập tức la lên những tiếng kinh hoàng.

Khi gã toan rời đi, con quạ ấy liền cất tiếng. Thanh âm vang vọng trong buổi hoàng hôn càng làm nó trở nên tà ác gấp bội. Thật ghê tởm... Gã siết chặt cuốn Kinh thánh trên tay, áp sát vào lồng ngực. Chẳng mấy chốc rồi nơi này sẽ chịu sự reo rắc bởi chuyến ghé thăm của con vật đó. Gã không muốn nghĩ đến chuyện vấy máu tu viện vì giống loài xấu xí ấy - Chúa muốn nơi đây phải thanh tịnh, và bàn tay giám mục phụng sự Người không được phép sát sinh - gã chỉ muốn nó biến khuất mắt, càng nhanh càng tốt. Nhưng một con chim thì chỉ là một con chim thôi. Chúng chẳng hiểu được tiếng người hay suy nghĩ của gã, hoặc giả như chúng hiểu, thì chúng vẫn nấn ná mãi trên cành cao, cái mỏ cứ tách làm hai rồi khép lại. Phải đến khi gã bắt đầu chạm tay vào chuỗi thánh giá bạc trên cổ, con chim mới im bặt rồi vội vã bỏ đi. Tốt, ít nhất nó còn biết thân biết phận. Nhưng vì sự xuất hiện của quạ đen chưa bao giờ là điềm lành nên trong lòng gã rất phiền muộn.

"Phải bảo người quét dọn cho bằng sạch chỗ lông chúng rải xuống. Không thể để chúng nằm đó trong tu viện được, sẽ thật là xúc phạm đức ngài." Gilbert lẩm bẩm, đôi chân nôn nóng bước nhanh hơn thường lệ, "Sau đó phải vẩy nước thánh thanh tẩy nữa."

Và trong khi sải bước, gã không thể ngừng hoài nghi.

Quạ là điềm báo của cái chết. Tuỳ tùng của tử thần. Bước chân quạ ở đâu, nơi đó sẽ có tiếng than khóc.

Là ai đây?

Nghĩ tới người đang ở chiến trường, tim gã không thể không hẫng một nhịp. Tuy vậy, sự bối rối đó chỉ là trong một thoáng. "Ngài ấy luôn bình an vô sự. Mình đã xin Chúa phù hộ ngài trước khi ngài lâm trận rồi. Sẽ không có chuyện đó đâu." Gã tự trấn an mình. Phải, ngài là vị vua vô song, trăm trận trăm thắng, có bề trên dõi theo, ngài sẽ thượng lộ bình an thôi.

"..."

Dù thế, gã vẫn thấy có chút do dự, bất an trong lòng.

"Có lẽ mình nên đi cầu nguyện trước khi quá muộn." Gã nói, đoạn hướng về phía nhà nguyện. Chuỗi thánh giá bạc đung đưa theo nhịp bước chân gấp gáp, phản chiếu ánh chiều tà, loé lên một tia sáng chói rồi vụt tắt. Như thể điềm báo số phận con người.


	7. Hãy nhớ về ta.

Một thời kiêu hãnh hùng cường  
Nay đã bụi mờ cát phủ  
Thôi, đế chế đã lụi tàn  
Chẳng cầu mong nhiều chi nữa  
Chỉ xin hãy nhớ về ta  
Nhớ về Phổ huy hoàng ấy  
Để bóng hình dù đã mất  
Vẫn còn in dấu trong tim. 

\- Mừng sinh nhật Phổ quốc xưa cũ, Gilbert của tôi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vốn bài này mình đăng đúng sinh nhật Prussia, giờ mới đem lên đây =))) Dù anh không còn nữa, nhưng chúng ta - những con người tìm về với lịch sử, sẽ luôn nhớ về anh. Chỉ cần lịch sử còn đó, Prussia sẽ vĩnh viễn không biến mất. Nên anh hãy cứ an tâm đi nhé.
> 
> Dành tặng anh, Prussia, với tất cả tình yêu.
> 
> HN, 18/1/2018


End file.
